Jades Jealously
by 506thpir
Summary: Leaving Cat alone for a few minutes while she goes to the bathroom, Jade comes back to find a random man flirting with her girlfriend. Needless to say, Jade doesn't take it too well.


AN: I just saw that this is the 100th Victorious fanfic! WOOT!

Walking around the mall (fairly reluctantly on my part) Cat and I decided to head to the food court. "Cat, what do you want to eat?" I asked monotony.

"Umm…"Looking around, my red headed girlfriend bounced on her toes."Oh! Chick-Fil-A!"Grabbing my hand, Cat dragged me to the restraints counter. Tapping my foot, I waited for her to order. "umm.."She looked at the board with wide eyes. "I…oh, I don't know!""Cat!" I yelled."Choose!""Fine!"Ordering hour food, we waited by the counter for our food. Leaning against the counter, I rested my hands on the smooth surface. Staring at the red head, she smiled at me brightly. "Jade! Thank you so much for going to the mall with me.""Like I had a choice. You dragged me here.""But you still came."The corner of my mouth twitched upwards. No matter what I said to did, Cat found the good in it.

Usually.

"Hey, here's your food."Turning around, I saw a teenage employee push the tray of food towards us. Paying, Cat and I left to find a place to sit. After arguing on a spot, we decided on a place in the corner; away from the crowd. Sitting down, we began to eat our food."Jade?" Cat asked.

"Yea?" I answered, taking a bite of my chicken sandwich.

"Why haven't we kissed yet?"  
Choking on the food, I took a drink of coke. Looking at the girl across from me, I saw the innocence, curiosity, and slight hurt that shaped her face.  
"We, I…because."  
I took another sip of coke.  
"Because why? Do you not like me like that?"  
Her face morphed into sadness.  
"Am…am I not good enough? Jade, I'm sorry if I'm not good enough. I didn't know, I bet it's because I'm so crazy. I know-"  
"Cat!" I shouted.  
I didn't like hearing her put herself down like that.  
"It's none of those reasons. And you're not weird. Just…unique."  
Giving me a look, I let out a small sigh.  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
Standing up to leave, I gave her a small smile and the restroom, I went straight to the sink. Putting my hands on the edge and looked in the mirror. Internally, I scolded myself.

_'How is it you can let her get to you like that? How does she make me feel so nervous and unsure? Scared, happy?'_ Groaning, I closed my eyes.

**'Because you love her, and she loves you.' **A voice said in my head.

'Awesome. I have voices in my head.  
'Shaking my head, I washed my hands and left the bathroom. Knowing Cat, she probably though I'd left her towards the table, I saw a young man sitting closely to Cat. From the looks of it, Cat was very uncomfortable with him there. Looking down, I saw his hand moving dangerously close to her back while a cocky grin spread across his face. Sitting nearby, I could see a group of guys staring on. I could safely assume they were friends of his. Angry, I stomped over to them. Seeing me, Cat gave a pleading look. Smacking the guys hand away, I glared at him.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
I asked at me in shock, his cocky grin returned moments later.  
"I was flirting with your cute friend here."  
He walked closer to me.  
"You though, you're plain out sexy. So baby, want to go to the movies with me?"  
Glaring at him in disgust, I gave a stern no. Shrugging his shoulder, he turned to Cat who was now standing next to me, unfazed.

"What about you cutey? Wanna go sit in a dark theater with me?"He leaned in closer.  
"We don't have to watch the movie."Blushing, Cat scooted closer to now, I shoved the man away.  
"Fuck off."  
He smirked at Cat.  
"I'd rather fuck her."  
Blushing even harder, Cat hid behind me completely. Growling again, I gave him the dirtiest look possible.  
"I swear to God, if you don't stay away from me and my girlfriend, I'll stab you in the crotch with a very sharp fork."  
Unevaded, his smirk grew even bigger.  
"Girlfriend huh? Even better for me."  
One of his friends walked over to us."  
"Nah they're lying." The blond friend said.  
"Girls say shit like that to protect each other. They ain't going out."  
Crossing my arms, I glared at them both.

"We are together, and you all," I gave a look to the friends still watching.  
"Are going to leave. NOW?"They both shook their heads.  
"Nah, I think we'll hang around longer." The blond said.  
"So tell us, if you're girlfriends, when was the first time you kissed?"

"We haven't." Cat said from behind me around.  
I gave her a look to be quite. She understood and slunk back. Momentarily feeling guilty, I turned back to the guys.  
"What we do is none of your business. Leave us alone, or I swear to god you're going to end up in the hospital."  
Laughing, the guy who was hitting on Cat crossed his arms.  
"Like you could. We just wanna show you a good time. First though, why don't you show us what you would consider a 'good time'."

Still glaring, I spit out, "Beat the shit out of you."Rolling his eyes, I could see his friend smirking. Moving closer to us, I heard Cat whimper. Blocking her with my body, I growled."Move closer, and I'll hit you."Rolling his eyes again, they moved even closer.

Swinging my fist, it connected with the flirting mans gut. Hunched over, he glared up at me.

"You'll wish you didn't do that."  
Pushing me aside roughly, he grabbed Cat by the arm.  
"Now I'll just take her."  
Gaining my footing, I stood in shock at them. Seeing Cat so scared triggered something inside of me. Rushing at him, I tackled the man to the floor. Punching him wherever I could, he yelled out a string of curses until he threw me off. Pushing me further away, he turned back to Cat. Walking towards her, I quickly looked around for a moment. Picking up a chair, I hit it against his back. Falling forward, he glared at me again. Standing up, he stormed over. Slapping me across the face, I stumbled back. Behind him, I could see his friends faces were that of shock. The blond boy stepped forward.

"Dude, Trevor, you need to calm down. This is too far."  
"Like fuck it is." He growled back.  
Looking back at Cat, I could see tears running down her face. Feeling a blow to my stomach, I hunched over in pain. Calling out my name, Cat ran towards me. Seeing her from the corner of his eye, Trevor pushed her back. Catching her, the friend whispered in her ear. Shaking her head, she continued to stare at me in panic. Standing straight again, I swiftly brought a foot to his crotch. Doubling over in pain, he fell to the floor. Kicking him in the ribs, I snarled at him.

"Stay away from us you dick."  
Kicking him again for good measure, I Walked towards Cat. Grabbing her hand, I dragged her away, glaring at his friend. Hands up to say 'no harm', he slowly walked to his friend. Dragging Cat away, I didn't stop until we were in an empty hall on the other side of the mall. Leaning against a wall, I looked Cat over.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.  
"You're not hurt are you?" Seeing a bruise form on her arm where Trevor grabbed her, I let out a growl. Still crying, Cat starred at me for a moment. Grabbing my forearms, she roughly planted her lips on mine. Momentarily surprised, my eyes widened. Closing them after the shock faded, I lightly put my hand on her hips and returned the kiss. Kissing me furiously, her hands raked across my body. Moaning I depended the kiss. Tongues fighting for dominance, I won within seconds. Feeling the inside of her mouth, I heard Cat let out a small moan. Smiling, I pulled back and started at her. The tears had stopped, but she still looked worried and scared.  
"Cat?" I questioned.  
"I was so scared." Snuggling into me, she hid her face in my chest.  
"I thought you gotten really hurt." I wrapped my arms around her brought her even closer.  
"I'm, fine Cat. I was worried about you."  
I felt her shake her head.  
"I was scared at first. You were gone and he was talking to me. Getting to close. But then you came and protected me."  
Lifting her head up, she looked at me.  
"You fought for me." Giving her a small but genuine smile, I put a hand on her cheek.  
"I'd do anything to protect you."  
"But you got hurt." She argued back.  
"He punched you!"  
"And he tried to hurt you. You're more important to me than my own well being."

"But-"  
"Cat." I said cutting her off.  
"You're my first priority. Always."  
Nodding, Cat kissed me lightly and cuddled against me. Hugging her, I remembered something.  
"What did his friend say to you?"  
Being silent for a moment, she finally understood what I meant.  
"Oh! He wanted me to go and get help. But I refused to leave you.  
"Smiling a little bigger, I kissed her head.  
"Next time, leave. I don't want you getting hurt."  
Jumping back, Cats' eyes widened.

"There will be a next time?" She said nervously.

Laughing, I shook my head."No. I'll always be with you. But just in case."Silent, we stood in the still empty hall.

Sighing, I suggested we leave. Walking to the car, I kept a look out for the man. Finally relaxing when we got to the car safely, we headed home. Getting to her house, I walked her to the door. Seeing she was still a little shaken up, I hugged Cat.

"Don't be scared." I whispered in her ear.  
"I won't let anyone hurt you."  
"But I'm worried for you." She whimpered.  
"Don't be. I can protect myself. I…"  
Stopping, I looked down at the girl in my arms.  
"I love you Cat."  
Smiling brightly for the first time since the food court, the red head brought me into a kiss.  
"I love you too Jade."

Opening the front door Cat walked into her home, smiling and waving good bye.  
Looking at her house one last time, I drove off to my own. Driving down a fairly deserted road, I realized that I truly did love her. At this, I let out a content sigh. Cat was crazy, and eccentric, but she was mine. Anyone who tried to make it other wise was going to get far more than a chair to their back.


End file.
